


Cave In

by Stardust948



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: " Adrien and Marinette looked on in horror as their friends disappeared into the black abyss. Unable to flee in time, Adrien pulled Marinette to himself and held her closely. Marinette wrapped her arm around his shoulders and squeezed tightly as the ground crumpled from beneath them and they freefall. "The events of "Rock Bottom" play out with Adrien and Marinette caught up in the midst. In this AU, Adrien and Marinette are not superheroes but transfer students from France.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/210413704-cave-in-tfp-mlb-crossover-fanfiction

Adrien watched Marinette contently as she doddle in her sketch book. He chuckled to himself when she pouted in frustration due to failing to come up with the right accessory to pull the outfit together. His other friend, Miko, paced back and forth impatiently as Jack laid on the boulders soaking up vitamin D. 

“We’re going to miss the concert!” Miko complained for the billionth time. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to see Slash Monkey?!” 

“Uhh…” Jack started. 

“FOREVER! And today is their only U.S. date!” 

“There’s a shocker. Who doesn’t like Shriek Metal? You and Adrien are like the only people I know who listens to that stuff.” 

“And Bulkhead.” Adrien added. 

Marinette groaned as she shut her sketch book and hit it against her forehead. “I can’t concentrate with all this noise.” She wined.

The teenagers heard their guardians approach and turned to greet them. 

“I don’t get it. This energon mine has been abandon for cycles. It’s not like the Cons to leave anything behind.” Arcee bemused to the Ex-Wrecker. 

“Uh guys…” Jack said to get their attention. 

The metal titans turned to their charges only to see Jack, Marinette, and Adrien point towards a fleeing Miko disappearing into the mine. 

“CCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!” she screamed as the sound echoed throughout the cave. 

“Miko!” Bulkhead and Adrien exclaimed at the same time. 

Adrien stood at the mouth of the cave, watching the Japanese girl’s figure slip into the darkness. 

“She went in? Unbelievable.” Arcee said.

“Really?” Marinette asked sarcastically. 

“Yeah have you met her?” Jack added in an equal tone. 

Arcee scoffed as she always does whenever her charges decided to sass her at the same time. Bulkhead sighed then ran into the cave, telling Miko to come back. 

“It would be cool to explore if it was, you know.” Jack said as he joined Arcee and Adrien with Marinette following close behind. 

“Safe?” Arcee said finishing Jack’s train of thought. “Energon mines are structurally unstable.” 

“I’ll promise to step lightly.” Jack held his hands up in surrender. Acree sighed. 

“Just don’t tell your mother.” 

“What do you guys say? Up for a little spelunking?” Jack asked Adrien and Marinette. 

“Sure.” Marinette shrugged. 

“I’m…not really fond of closed spaces,” Adrien stammered as he looked hesitantly into the mine. “I’d think I’ll stay here.” 

“In that case, I’ll stay with you to keep you company.” Marinette said. She was really fine either way. Plus she wanted some more time to finish her design. 

“Safety in numbers.” She added when she noticed Arcee’s skeptical look. 

“There is no one around for miles. Plus you left us out here alone earlier.” Adrien remarked.

“Fine.” Arcee gave in. “Just stay right here and call if there is any hint of trouble. We won’t be long.” 

She turned and entered the cave with Jack in pursuit. 

“Have fun.” He said to the remaining teens. “But not too much fun.” He added with a wink. 

The teens blushed and turned away from each other chuckling awkwardly. Whatever did Jack mean by that? 

“So…uh, can I see the design you’ve been working on?” Adrien asked, quickly changing the topic. 

“Of course!” Marinette beamed. “It’s not done yet though.”

The teens sat by the entrance of the mine. Marinette flipped through her sketchbook then showed the blond a drawing of a black cat theme superhero costume. 

“Superheroes huh?” Adrien teased. 

Marinette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Yeah, I was just in the mood after bingeing all those Marvel movies with Raf last week.” 

“I think it looks purrfect~” 

“You did not just make a cat pun.” 

“Mew-be I did.” Adrien winked. 

“Ugh stop,” Marinette laughed and playfully shoved him. “It’s still missing something.” 

Adrien observed the sketch carefully while admiring the craftsmanship. 

“Perhaps a bell?” he said after pondering a moment. 

“A bell?” 

“Yeah. If I were a cat superhero, I would want a…” 

Adrien’s voice trailed off as loud engine noises came out of nowhere. Curiously, the two looked up at the sky where the noise seemed to be coming from. Two jets flew by concerningly low to the ground. They looked familiar… 

The jets suddenly pulled up sharply, transformed, then landed with a ground shaking thud. Marinette and Adrien gasped in fear as the metal titans rose to their feet, backs facing them. The warlord Megatron and his devious second in command Starscream were the last two Cons anyone would want to run into. Reacting quickly, Adrien tackled Marinette into the mine and laid on top of her, using the shadows to hide their figures from the goliaths. 

“Lord Megatron, what is the purpose of being here? This mine has been abandon for cycles.” Starscream asked shakily. 

Megatron entered the cave, pedes barely missing the hidden and terrified teens. He paused and addressed the seeker. “Indulge me Starscream,” he called back as he continued. Starscream hesitantly followed. 

After the Cons were well down the mine, Adrien opened his eyes and looked down at a frightened Marinette. His heart sank as he saw how pale and horrified she looked, eyes squeezed shut and body trembling. 

“I think they’re gone,” he whispered as he got off her. “Sorry for tackling you.” 

“No no don’t be sorry. You saved us,” Marinette waved off as she rose to sitting position. “We have warn Arcee and Bulkhead.” She pulled out her phone but discovered it had no signal. Neither did Adrien’s. 

“Scrap! The Cons must be jamming the signals.” Marinette said frustratingly. She rose and headed outside but Adrien grabbed her hand. 

“Wait what if there are more Cons outside?” he asked. They didn’t hear any more approach or see them arrive with Megatron and Starscream but it didn’t rule out the possibly. Cons usually traveled in packs. The teens were no match for any of them alone and their guardians were elsewhere. 

Marinette scrunched up her face as she considered this. “You’re right. We’ll have to go further in the mine and warn the Bots.” 

“Right.” Adrien agreed. 

He stood up beside her gazed into her sky blue eyes sparkling with fear and determination. Adrien suddenly found himself in awe of her. This tiny French girl willing to face unparalleled danger to help her friends. Drawing strength from her courage, Adrien sucked in a breath and squeezed her hand encouragingly. “Let’s go.” 

Hand in hand, the teens disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

“Arcee and Jack couldn’t have gotten far,” Marinette whispered as she and Adrien ran quickly and quietly through the mine. 

Remaining in the shadows, they stuck close to the wall. 

Thankfully, Megatron and Starscream veered down a different wider path to inspect some loitering mine drills. The teens were able to once more slip pass them and continued the search for their guardians.

Momentarily, they spotted Arcee’s slender figure further down the mine. 

“Arcee!” they cried at the same time. Arcee turned looked at them. Confusion and fear spread across her faceplate as she wondered why the teens were charging towards her like they saw a ghost. 

Before either of them could get a word out, Jack yelped in surprise. Arcee redirected her attention towards her other charge and saw what startled him.

Megatron glared at the trespassers from the other side of the cave as a cowering and confused Starscream also looked. 

Growling in anger, Megatron turned his fusion cannon from Starscream towards Jack and fired.

Arcee quickly leaped into action, snatching Jack out of harm’s way and anchored down behind a wall.

Adrien and Marinette hid behind a wall on the other side of the opening. 

Megatron continued firing and moved closer to them. Ceasing the opportunity, Starscream fled the scene.

“STARSCREAM! YOU DARE ABANDON ME?!” Megatron bellowed then turned his cannon fire towards Starscream. 

Arcee used this moment to return fire, forcing Megatron’s cannon to aim upward. 

The explosions cracked the ceiling causing the roof to collapse. 

A huge boulder fell on Megatron, spreading cracks on the unstable ground. 

Arcee tried to reach the teenagers but fell into the sinkhole. Jack fell in soon after. 

Adrien and Marinette looked on in horror as their friends disappeared into the black abyss.

Unable to flee in time, Adrien pulled Marinette to himself and held her closely. Marinette wrapped her arm around his shoulders and squeezed tightly as the ground crumpled from beneath them and they freefall.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Marinette felt was a splitting headache and something hard digging into her back. 

Hard and cold. 

She groaned unceremoniously as she tried to shift into a different position. Her hand hit something soft and warm, startling her. Marinette’s eyes shot open, only to be greeted with pitch darkness. As her vision adjusted, her other senses came back to life. She realized how incredibly dusty and hard to breathe it was. Also, something stiff laid over her chest. Marinette raised her other hand to feel it and realized it was an arm. She yelped and sat upward a bit too fast. Eyes finally adjusted to the dim cave lighting, she saw a limp Adrien laying close beside her covered in dirt and bruises. Memories of recent events flooded Marinette’s head as panic rose in her. 

“Adrien? Wake up! Adrien!!” she shook the unconscious boy. No. No. No. This could not be happening! She already lost Cliffjumper. She couldn’t lose another friend. “Adrien…” Marinette whimpered. Tears streamed down her face, leaving trails among the grime. Her heart felt like it was shattering. Not again. Please. 

A barely audible groan caught her attention. Marinette paused and leaned closely to Adrien’s face looking and praying for any sign of life. He groaned again louder this time and cracked open his eyes. Relief flooded Marinette as she embraced him. 

“You’re alive!” she croaked. 

“Mar-Marinette?” Adrien whispered still in a dazed. “Where are we?” 

“In the mine. Megatron caused a cave in that miraculously survived.” 

Adrien hummed in response then groaned once more. “That explains it.” 

“Can you move?” 

Adrien tried to sit up but moaned and clutched his side. 

“Wait stop. You may have broken ribs.” Marinette said concernedly. 

“Nah. I’ve had broken ribs before. I think these are just bruises.” 

Still, Marinette made him laid back down. He was in much worse shape than her, having taken the brunt of the fall. “Stay here,” she ordered. “I’m going to look for a way out.” 

“Wait are you okay?” Adrien asked quickly. 

“Just a couple of bruises and a headache. Nothing to worry about.” Marinette said reassuringly and stroked his hand. 

“Thank God.” Adrien responded, hoping it was too dark for her to see the blush creeping on his face. 

Marinette nodded and smiled. She then used the walls to struggle to her feet. Feeling her way around, she found a small opening. After wiggling some rocks loose, the opening widen. “I think I found something.” She called back. 

“Yay.” Adrien cheered weakly. 

Marinette made her way back to him and slowly helped Adrien to his feet. Adrien could barely stand on his own. He felt dizzy from the thin air and head wounds. Marinette draped his arm around her shoulder and wrapped her right arm around his waist. 

“Lean on me,” she said. 

“When you need a friend.” He responded half-heartily. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Is now really the time Adrien?” 

“Made you smile didn’t I?” he asked cheekily. 

Marinette scoffed as she tried to suppress a smile. “Come on tiger. I’ll smile ear to ear once we get out of here.” 

~*~ 

The couple painstaking made their way through the cavern. It was slow going since the terrain was rough and their strength was steadily degenerating. Marinette called out the other’s names to no avail. Her voice echoed back at her mockingly. The teens stopped after a while and collapsed on the ground exhausted. It was most likely well into the night but there was no way of telling miles below ground. The sense of despair grew larger inside of Adrien’s stomach. The pain distracted him but as that numbed, anxiety began to take hold. 

“Adrien. We’re going to get out of here.” Marinette whispered, seemingly reading his thoughts. She held his hand and rested her head against his shoulder.   
“The Autobots will find us.” 

“Marinette…” 

The young girl began to shake. Adrien suddenly realized she was crying. She was scared of being stuck in the mines just as he was. Adrien rested his weary head on top of her’s. 

“Don’t cry princess.” He muttered despite his own tears. Adrien was suddenly grateful to be in this position. Grateful to have known this amazing girl and spend his last moments with her. “Mari, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

Marinette lifted up her head and looked up at him innocently. Even in near darkness, Adrien could still make out those impossibly blue eyes. His heart beat faster. 

“Marinette…I…I l-lo-“ 

A deafening explosion sounded as a section of the cave wall crumpled a short distance away from them. A large figure rose from the dust and loomed over the couple. 

“Well, what do we have here?”


	4. Chapter 4

“More Autobot pets who’ve wandered from their masters.” Meagtron chuckled sinisterly. 

The other human boy was quickly going to regret not finishing him off with the drill. What an interesting turn of events. 

Adrien instantly wrapped his arm around Marinette’s head. She buried her face into his chest, ashamed of her inability to control the terror consuming her. It was all too much to handle. 

Rage and an overwhelming sense of protection surged through Adrien as he glared at Megatron. “Stay away from us,” he hissed, baring his teeth like a feral animal. 

Megatron laughed darkly once more, entertained by Adrien’s empty threat. He had seen this scenario play out so many times before in the war. The fact that it were humans this time made it even more pathetic and amusing. 

“Or you’ll do what, boy?” Megatron questioned as he kneeled down and leaned closer to the huddled teens. “Make me rue the day I ever glanced at you and your sparkmate?”   
Megatron smirked as he watched Adrien’s face paled and the fire in his eyes melt into terror. 

He was having too much fun playing with these fleshlings. Unfortunately, he had other business to attend and a traitor that needed to be dealt with. Megatron grunted dismissingly.

“You two will be dead soon, therefore no use to me. And there is no point of killing you now without an Autobot to witness it. So consider this your lucky day humans.” Megatron spoke in a condescending tone. 

Marinette cautiously opened one eye and peaked at Megatron as he rose to standing position. 

“Don’t expect the same conclusion next time we meet,” he warned. 

Megatron glared at them for a moment, solidifying the threat, then moved on. His heavy footsteps shook the cavern, threatening another cave in as some rocks came loose and fell to the ground. 

Adrien and Marinette remained still a long time, frozen in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep came like a thief in the night. 

The only assurance Marinette had that she wasn’t dead was Adrien’s steady heartbeat against her cheek. She was so tired, emotionally and physically. Megatron’s callous words replayed in her mind over and over like a scratched record.

The worst part was that he was probably right. Still, somewhere deep inside Marinette was thankful. Thankful for Adrien who shielded her from that monster not once but twice. Thankful that she wasn’t alone. 

Whatever happens, she and Adrien were going to face it together. 

~*~ 

Arcee cursed silently to herself. 

She had been stumbling around in the dark for nearly a full cycle without finding anyone. They had to be here somewhere. The children were only a mere few meters from her when the mine caved in. Why was this taking so long? She had to find them soon. Humans couldn’t survive long without fresh air. That is if they weren’t already buried under rocks. Pushing the intruding thought aside, Arcee dragged herself out of a deep pit and pressed forward. 

After what felt like an eternity, Arcee’s scanner finally picked up some life signals. She rushed forward, following the scanner until it stopped on two figures huddled together. Arcee’s spark fell when she saw Adrien and Marinette broken and bruised, clinging to each other for dear life. She couldn’t help but recall the history project Jack had about the Lovers of Valdaro final embrace.

Approaching as a mother would a sleeping newborn, Arcee gently nudged them. Adrien’s eyes fluttered opened. He gasped surprisingly as he nudged Marinette. 

“Arcee,” she breathed a sigh of relief. “You found us.” 

Arcee nodded and smiled warmly. “Let’s get you guys out of here.” 

~*~ 

“Megatron’s here too?!” Miko exclaimed. 

Jack didn’t respond as he continued to operate the oversize mine drill. He had to put as much distance between Starscream and themselves as he could. Things were getting too dangerous with both cons now actively roaming around. A figure appeared in front of the drill and Jack skidded to a stop. He and Miko gasped, automatically expecting the worst. 

“Jack! Miko!” Arcee gasped, relieved once more to see the other teens. 

“Bulk’s in trouble! Starscream’s with him! You have to help him!” Miko pleaded and pointed towards the cavern the Ex-Wrecker was being held hostage. 

Arcee placed Adrien and Marinette on the drill platform then transformed her servo into her gun. 

“Get them out of here,” she ordered Jack. “And don’t look back.” 

Jack nodded then urged the drill machine forward. Miko collapsed on her knees and wept. She had never felt so scared or useless in her entire life. Marinette crouched down beside her and pulled her into a hug. Adrien hugged her other side. 

“We’re going to get out of here.” Marinette whispered. “All of us.” 

~*~ 

After some slight persuasion, Starscream switched places with Bulkhead allowing the Bot to walk free. The metal titans quickly made their way to the exit of the cave, following the convenient path the Seeker left during his rampage. 

Their human charges were anxiously waiting outside, a little worse for wear but alive nonetheless. Miko was overjoyed to see her guardian again and rushed to give his servo a bear hug. The sun quietly rose, gracing the sky with streaks of pink and orange. The weary crew looked at the mouth of the cave somberly, each lost in their own thoughts. Adrien’s hand subconsciously reached for Marinette’s. She accepted and squeezed it encouragingly once more. The others briefly discussed what to do with the mine but Adrien tuned them out. 

“What were you going to tell be before…,” Marinette trailed off, not having the energy to finish the question. 

Adrien’s heart leapt into his throat. There was no way he could bring himself to say it now that the heat of the moment was over. Marinette looked curiously at Adrien, sensing his hesitation. 

“Oh uh…just that…you were really brave. A-And I was glad you were with me.” Adrien stammered. It wasn’t a compete lie. 

Marinette visibly relaxed and smiled sweetly at him. “You were really brave too.” She stood on her toes and gave Adrien a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly. 

Miko cased him a side-eyed smirk while Jack shook his head smiling. 

A swirling green and white portal opened behind them and the others entered in. Adrien zoned out again and touched the spot Marinette kissed, replaying it in his mind. 

“Adrien.” Marinette called him. The light from the groundbridge illuminated her and the wind tasseled her hair in every direction. She held out her hand towards Adrien. 

“Let’s go home.” 

Adrien smiled and accepted her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reads and kudos! Sorry if the characters were a little OOC.


End file.
